charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Genies
Wielding the power of the Wish, Genies are magical tricksters that reside in magical lamps, bottles, vases or other containers and come into the physical world when the object is rubbed. Anyone who releases the Genie from it's container will be granted three wishes, taking on the role of the Genies "Master". However, these wishes will be granted at a cost; such as, if the person was to wish for money, a family member would die and the person would inherit a sum of money. Quick Facts Gender: Male or Female Powers: Wish Granting, Projection, Whirling, Shrinking, Possession, Smoking The Halliwell's First Encounter with a Genie In 2000, the Infernal Council ordered that a Genie, name unknown, work with the Dragon Warlock, the spawn of a Dragons and a Sorceress. The Genie arrived in his container on the door step of Halliwell Manor, where Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell found it. Phoebe rubbed the bottle, causing the Genie to emerge; he then offered the sisters three wishes, after which he would be free from being a Genie. Leo Wyatt, the girls' Whitelighter advised them that Genies were tricksters and that there is always a consequence with making a wish. Prue was on her date with a man named Dick, who was then possessed by the Genie, during Prue's conversation with the Genie, being young again was brought up and the Genie caused Prue to revert to her teenage self, powerless. The Genie was also privy to a discussion where Piper wished that Dan would be able to move on with his life; the Genie the accelerated Dan' aging process, causing him to become an elderly man. While Prue went on a date, Piper went to P3 and Phoebe was left at home with the Genie; during a discussion with the Genie, Phoebe stated she wanted to know what it would be like to have more power, and the Gene interpreted it as a wish and bestowed her with the power of Flight, stolen from the Dragon Warlock. This was the third wish, and the Genie was free. Angered by having his power stolen, the Dragon Warlock burst into the Manor shortly after Prue returned from her date. Phoebe then used the new power to fly the warlock far away from the Manor and she dropped him from the sky into a park. Later that evening, teenage Prue snuck out of the Manor and took Piper's jeep and while driving, she ran into the warlock who asked her for a ride. Prue was unaware that he was evil and told him to get in but the warlock then tried to attack her and Prue managed to escape the jeep and ran into a park. Piper and Phoebe managed to locate Prue but when they found her, the Dragon showed up, grabbed Prue and stabbed her, killing her. The sisters took Prue back to the Manor and tracked down the Genie hoping he would be able to bring Prue back to life. The Dragon attacked at the Manor, knocking the Genie's bottle under a piece of furniture. Phoebe then obtained the container and rubbed it, causing the Genie to emerge. Phoebe wished Prue back to life, the Genie granted the wish and Prue came back to life. The sisters then cast the Power of Three Spell destroying the Dragon Warlock. The Genie was made human and left the Manor to live a new life. Jinny In 2005, a demon turned Genie known as Jinny tricked the Charmed Ones into wishing her free in order to transform back to her demonic state and summon a lost magical city known as Zanbar. Phoebe wished Jinny free during an attack at the Manor by the demon Bosk. Jinny destroyed Bosk and fled on a magic carpet and Phoebe herself was transformed into a Genie and concealed within Jinny's bottle. Christopher Halliwell Christopher Halliwell, the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, freed Phoebe from the bottle by rubbing it and was given three wishes. He was desperate to get Piper and Leo back together after they split so that he would be born and wished that Piper and Leo would "sleep together", but rather than making love, the two feel alseep instead. Richard Montana Richard, Paige's boyfriend, obtained the bottle and wished Phoebe free thus causing him to become a Genie. Jinny attacked and stole the bottle allowing her to became Richard's master. She immediately wished the Charmed Ones dead. However, Leo subconsciously was able to heal Piper seconds after the wish was made causing the sisters to become spirits holding them back from passing on to the Afterlife. Jinny also wished for the lost city and it emerged from the desert. However, Jinny was trapped back in the bottle, rendering Richard a witch again and he wished the Charmed Ones back to life and their spirits returned to their bodies. Images genieOutfit.jpg|The Genie's Outfit - Season 2 Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Season 2 Category: Season 6